An ideal place for Gulliver
by Yana Chukalovskaya
Summary: Will Gulliver return after all of his travel home? Or he no longer has home&


Чукаловская Я., Панченко А., Цой Т., РАФ-31

Gulliver travels' final destination It was time to hit the road. My eyes flowing with tears, and my heart quite sunk with grief. I had to leave the place where I wanted to spend the rest of my life, to leave those creatures to whom I want to be equal. Where should I go back? Home? Can I consider that England is my home after life on the Land of the Houyhnhnmsfor five years? No, now my home is here, and I have to leave it. My household and the rest of Houyhnhnms, saying goodbye to me, began to disperse to their homes. I stood alone in front of my homemade boat. "Maybe great storm will rise, I will be covered by the wave, and I will die without returning to the place where everything is hateful" - I thought. At that moment I wanted exactly this outcome. But suddenly I heard a familiar voice. It was one of Houyhnhnms. I spent almost all the time with him, talked about the journey, England, people, my family. I gave him the name - Shining. I related to him as a best friend and brother. Pleasantly surprised, I asked Shining:  
"What happened, my old fellow?" "You know, I have seen nothing except my homeland, - the representative of this wonderful civilization answered." "I've always seen the burden of travel in you." "And I got used to you, over five years you've become so close to me." "My friend, what is your point?" "Let me go with you. On the road I'll be useful to you, and together it is not so drearily and frightfully. " "I thinkthere is one more seat on the pirogue - I replied with a smile." Here I'm sailing from the coast, but not a single, and with my best friend, all of a sudden I realized that unusual journey was waiting for us. When we sailed, the weather was clear. One minute thunderclouds stumbled against the sky. Shining wasa little bit scared, but I assured him that everything would be fine. As soon as I said this a severe storm began. We were not able to stand in this battle with nature, and we relied on destiny. So our small, but very resistant pirogue washed to ashore the island. Entering on the ground, we immediately decided to look around. There were very beautiful palms and trees, odorous flowers, which we have never seen before, edible and succulent fruits. The white and soft sands upon the shore reflected the morning sun. Different exotic birds and animals were spotted by travelers. "Look!"- whispered the Shining. From the bushes he saw a man, which was gazing the goats. "I thought there is nobody on this land" – I said. Shining proposed me to come up to him. "Good morning!"- Shining said. But the strange man didn't answer. It was obvious that he was stunned, when he saw us, the travelers. He stared, he was afraid to come closer and after a while he cried. "What are you doing here? How did you find me on this island?" "Accidently. You shouldn't be afraid of us. We swan past by our ship and decided to visit these places. We want to choose the land for quiet and secluded life. Are you alone here?" "Yes, I'm alone"- the stranger replied and came closer to us. "Ah, my name is Robinson Crusoe. I was also a traveler, but after the shipwreck I had to live here alone." He was shocked, he hasn't seen anybody during a long time. "How do you live here?" – I asked. "I made my own rules for living here. I have everything for subsistence: water, fruits and vegetables, I receive meat, milk and wool from the goats. So, if you want, you can find solution everywhere". He showed us his hutch, where he lives, the place, where he keeps the goats. We went around the whole island all day, and after that Shining decided to give him some purveyance from their ship. It seemed that Robinson started to get used to us, we talked a lot, like the old friends. But we had to go further to find the place, where we could live under our own laws, like he lives here, without hopeless and dull people. Probably, if we asked him to stay here, on this wonderful island, Robinson wouldn't let to live us there. Shining and I have considered that Crusoe is an exceptional person; we were impressed so much by the concept of his eremitical life so we decided to find our own island - Desert island so far away from England, disgusting people, beasts, from the whole world! Staying at Robinson's island, we realized: the life outside of civilization existed and it was admirable. We knew that we could survive together. My friend was delighted with this idea as well as I did. So we left Crusoe's island. He gave us a book, where he had been writing all aspects of his eremitical life. Later we found out there the information about eatable and poisoning berries and fruits, dangerous animals and fishes he knew. There even was the hutch construction plan and other useful things that could help us to survive. Me and my companion embarked the ship with some food and water, we didn't know how long our journey would be for this time. We sailed. Waves had been carrying us for three days and three nights and finally we were washed ashore. We sat foot on the ground. The island was colorful and questionably quiet. We worried if there had been other people already. A few days we wandered around the island and looked about. We didn't find any people and decided to settle here. The nature was fantastic, everywhere we came across extremely beautiful waterfalls, rivers, caves, outlandish plants and animals, some of them wanted to kill us by the way, but fortunately Robinson's pieces of advice helped us to survive. Shining and I worked together to equip our new home and after two months we settled in the desert island for good and all. Only here we found peace. Silence and wonderful nature enveloped us with happiness and calmness. What a wonderful world – world without men, what a wonderful end of human's evolution – reunification of that human with nature again. My brain finally stopped looking for understanding of people's acts, values and principles, it was no longer matter, but actually it was always useless.  
One day Shining asked me: "Don't you regret, my friend" "About what?" "You are not a part of humanity; you are nothing in this world now." "The only thing I regret about is why I haven't done this before, - I answered." "Totally agree, - added my faithful friend." 


End file.
